Fuji Wears A Skirt
by coffeeicecream
Summary: What if Fuji Syusuke is not a Seigaku boys tennis club member? What if he replaced his twin and introduces himself as the new student? And what if he enjoys wearing skirt and makes men fall for him? Wait- what?


**Title: **Fuji Wears a Skirt

**Pairing:** Fuji/?

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **What if Fuji Syusuke is not a Seigaku boys tennis club member? What if he replaced his twin and introduces himself as the new student? And what if he enjoys wearing skirt and makes men fall for him? Wait- what?

**A/N: **This is a bit AU fic. The characters remain the same and so is the setting. It just has an additional character, with Fuji having a twin. Warning for crossdressing. This is my first fic so please be lenient and offer some advice.

* * *

><p>Syusuke was in his room fixing his camera when Shizune barged in, her long, brown hair swaying behind. She flopped herself on the bed and looked at her brother. Syusuke, knowing he was being stared at, chose to ignore it and continue with his work. He knew it will not take long for Shizune to react and surely, something will come hurling towards him.<p>

He was not mistaken as his head went sideways caused by a pillow thrown at him. "Oi, don't ignore me."

"What is it? As you can see, I'm busy." He said, not looking at his sister.

"I wouldn't come here if it isn't important." She replied.

Dropping his camera, Syusuke approached the bed and sat beside her, smile plastered on his face. "Now what would be this important thing that I have to be interrupted?"

Shizune knew there was something dangerous behind that smile. She shrugged it off though, too used to his brother's sadistic nature. If she feared him, then she would fear herself too. "What school will you attend this year?"

Syusuke raised an eyebrow, not expecting such a random question. He, however, still gave an answer. "Rokkaku. Is that even a question?"

His sister sighed, obviously expecting the answer. "So you'll finish middle school here. Lucky you." She muttered.

"What do you mean? We've been studying at Rokkaku for the past two years."

"I know. But Mom and Dad transferred me to Tokyo this year."

The news, although surprised him, did not show on his face. Syusuke remained quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"Yumiko-neesan will be working there. Yuuta is also going to St. Rudolph. They thought I should go with them." Shizune answered, hugging one of his pillows.

"They did not say anything about me?" He asked.

"Well, the considered taking you too but they know you wouldn't agree, being bestfriends with Saeki and all."

Syusuke knew she was right. He wouldn't dare change school and leave his bestfriend and accomplice Kojiroh even if they tell him to. So Yuuta chose a different school because of him. He must dislike him that much to go as far as Tokyo. And nee-san has a valid reason because of her work. But why should his twin sister follow them there? Of course, knowing her, she wouldn't agree to this, and can be stubborn if she wanted to. Shizune must have already thought of something.

"Why not tell them? I'm sure they won't push it if you don't want to." He said.

Shizune shook her head, letting herself fall to the bed. "Too late. They already registered me." She groaned.

Silence fell between them, Syusuke, being the tensai he was, put his genius mind to work. If she was already enrolled, then she cannot be accepted to Rokkaku anymore. Maybe he can sneak on their parents' bedroom and look for those documents and burn them, pretending she was not registered at all-

"Syusuke help me." Shizuka said, a pleading look in her eyes. "Ryou…I can't leave him."

Ah, Ryou Kisazawa. The long haired boy who was Saeki's teammate in their school's tennis club. He and Shizune have a secret relationship, and only he, Saeki and the rest of the team knew. So that's why she can't leave Chiba. And she cannot tell their parents because they will send her off the more if they find out. Syusuke looked at his sister. She too was wearing the fake smile he had. Yet he could sense her disappointment. If there is one thing he cherished besides Yuuta, it was her. He wouldn't mind going for drastic measures if it's for Shizune. Having made up his mind, he held her in both arms and made her sit.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it for you." He said. She gave him a blank stare, indicating she did not understand him. "I'll take your place in Tokyo."

"What? How? I'm already enrolled and-" Shizune cut her words as the idea sank in. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. If that's what keeps you from being with Ryou, then I don't mind being you for a year." Ah, young love. Too bad he can only feel it from the sides. He was pushed back on the bed as his twin glomped him down, squealing a word of thanks.

"…do you think we should tell nee-san? I mean she was always involved in our big plans." Shizune suggested.

"Saa, I think we should. I will be staying with her after all." Syusuke answered.

When Fuji Yumiko entered her brother's bedroom, she knew the twins were up to something. The cards told her a while ago that something interesting will happen. Both were sitting on the bed, smiling innocently at her. Although the word 'innocent' should never be associated to those two.

"What is it? You better not be planning something evil. The last time we had a talk, a guy was hospitalized for two months." She said as she took a chair and sat in front of them. The twins looked so similar; lithe body, honey brown hair, and cerulean blue eyes that can mesmerize and scare at the blink of an eye. Everything about them was identical, except for Shizune's long hair.

It was Shizune who spoke. "Nee-san, Syusuke will exchange place with me at Tokyo."

"Exchange?" Her eyes landed on the male twin. "By exchange you mean-"

"Yes nee-san, I will be Shizune for a year." Syusuke said cheerfully, as if it was nothing serious.

"Why? Does Shizune not want to go to Tokyo?" She asked. She knew it. The cards never lie.

"Shizune, she can't leave…Rokkaku." The male Fuji answered, unable to say the true reason. "So she will be me while I pretend to be her."

"We need you on this, nee-san." Shizune insisted. "Otherwise Mom and Dad will find out. Besides, Syusuke will live with you so we thought you should know."

Yumiko, despite being the twins' accomplice for a long time, could not convince herself to agree. A thousand things can go wrong. And even if they were twins, it will be difficult to pretend as another person. "How would they know it was really Shizune?"

"How would they know it was not her?" Syusuke shot back. "They haven't even met her. As for the picture, I can always say I cut my hair."

"Speaking of hair…" Shizune got up and went to her brothers study table and took a pair of scissors. "Can you do it for me, nee-san? Make sure to cut it at Syusuke's hair length."

Being offered with the sharp object, Yumiko didn't know what to say anymore. Her sister, who refuses to cut her hair ever, wanted it to be shoulder length like Syusuke's. She let out a sigh. "You really are serious about this. " The oldest Fuji took the scissors and started sniping her hair, constantly glancing at Syusuke to make sure the measurement was correct. When she was done, the twins were more identical than before. No one will be able to tell them apart, aside from their gender.

The twins looked at each other, smiling in satisfaction. It was like staring on a mirror. Even their closed eyes and smile were similar. "Hey Syuu." Syusuke said, imitating the voice of his sister.

"Hey Shizu." Shizune replied, her voice lower to mimic Syusuke's. "Good thing your voice isn't too low."

"And yours isn't too pitchy."

"If you're finished with this conversation, I'll be off." Yumiko interrupted. Knowing her siblings' sadistic nature, staying longer won't be good. "You can have my word that I won't tell Mom and Dad about this. Even Yuuta. Just don't go too far, okay?" After they hugged her and said thanks, she left the room.

"Well, what should we do now?" Shizune ask, walking to the mirror. "Should I tell Saeki about this?"

"No need. He'll know."

"Really? Can I take that as a challenge?" She smirked.

Syusuke laughed at the remark. "If you want to."

"What about you? Being a girl isn't easy you know."

"Saa..maybe. But I'm sure it'll be fun." His smile widened, eyes were dark with malice. "LOTS of fun."

Shizune rolled her eyes at her brother's evil glint and continued combing her newly cut hair. "Whatever. Just don't give my name a bad reputation."

"Don't worry. There will not be sex nor marriage involved."

"Good. I don't want my name on a marriage certificate. That's for Ryou and I to have." She paused. "No criminal records too."

"Of course." Syusuke went to his abandoned camera and resumed working on it. "So where were you enrolled?"

"Take a guess."

"Hyotei."

Shizune wrinkled her nose. "Nope. They don't want a flashy school. I heard it's a commoner one, but their tennis club is good. I'm sure you'll have a good time."

"What's the name?"

"Seigaku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, this might be too long for a prologue. . but I just want to write something about Fuji's twin. Coz I think she won't make any appearance sooner. Pardon for Yumiko and Syusuke's slight OOCness. I tried to make them in-character as much as I could. Comments will be appreciated. ^^


End file.
